In order to teach many linguistic concepts such as name, verb, adjective, etc., different teaching aid instruments have been supplied that have facilitated learning of these concepts. One of the less studied categories is teaching of prepositions, especially directional concepts such as up, down, below, on, across, etc. Generally these linguistic concepts are learned through sight, and even seeing persons learn these concepts later than other concepts such as names and verbs. In some occasions, even adults face some problems in understanding, recognizing, and reciting examples of prepositions (such as across, beside and front). On the other hand, understanding these concepts is more difficult for blind persons because space concepts are most easily understood through sight, and teachers may use different techniques such as pointing and moving in order to teach these concepts. By looking into the studies that have been done, there is a lack of a comprehensive teaching instrument capable of being used for teaching such concepts to seeing, low-vision and blind students by using movements, playing, experimenting and touching.